House Tyrell
House Tyrell is one of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, being Lords Paramount of the Mander and the liege lords of the Reach. A large, wealthy house, its wealth is only surpassed among the Great Houses by House Lannister, and the Tyrells can field the greatest armies. Additionally, if they call the ships of the Redwyne fleet, the lords of the Shield Islands, and the coastal lords, they can command a navy that equals if not surpasses the royal fleet of King's Landing. The current head of House Tyrell is Lady Olenna Tyrell, a girl of eight, whose regent is her uncle Ser Perceon Tyrell. Highgarden is an ancient seat of rule and the heart of chivalry in the Seven Kingdoms; the Tyrells style themselves 'Defenders of the Marches' and 'High Marshals of the Reach', and traditionally, they have been Wardens of the South and Lords Paramount of the Mander. Their sigil is a golden rose on a green field, and their words are Growing Strong. Members of the family tend to have curly brown hair and brown or golden eyes. History Please see the official wiki page for more details. The Fall of the Stag The armies of House Tyrell were essential in the siege of Storm's End, and the final battle that took place there, essentially securing the Targaryen's hold on the area. Lead by Mace Tyrell and Randyll Tarly, the massive numbers of the Reach besieged Storm's End for well over a year, while Paxter Redwyne's blockade in Shipbreak Bay deterred smugglers from entering or leaving the keep. Following the success over the rebel houses, Mace Tyrell was one of the lords chosen to judge Ned Stark, Hoster Tully, and Jon Arryn. Mace was in support of executing all three of the rebel leaders, but was more understanding of Lyanna Stark's plea to pardon her brother than the rest of the judges. For their part in the rebellion, the Tyrells were honoured with a royal betrothal, and Mace's young daughter Margaery became Prince Aegon's bride. After the War Following the marriage of Lady Margaery to Prince Aegon, House Tyrell received many favours while tied to the royal family. The heir to Highgarden at the time, Willas Tyrell married Lady Desmera Redwyne, further strengthening the Tyrells’ grasp over the region, and for many years during Margaery’s life as Queen the Tyrells only prospered. Mace Tyrell initially turned down a position on the small council, recommending his cousin Paxter Redwyne to the position of Master of Ships instead. By the time winter arrived in 300AC, the Tyrells and the rest of the Reach had stored enough grain and supplies to outlast a regular winter; alas, after such a long summer, the winds that followed left the Reach bereft of supplies in the later years beyond 313AC, and though many withered, starved, and perished in the extended cold, House Tyrell’s personal storage of grains kept the family healthy. This was considered by many a slight against the smallfolk of Highgarden and the farmers of the Reach, who, unlike the highborn, had worked hard for those crops. Unrest among the lowborn and smaller houses was at its highest while House Tyrell splendored in feasts and celebrations of the arrival of spring. Against the advice of his son and heir, Mace refused to lower the taxes of the smallfolk when summer arrived, and funded the construction of a port-city at the mouth of the Mander. For many years Mace had felt the glaring superiority of House Hightower and Oldtown’s powers as the major port in the Reach, but it was only with the arrival of summer that he could even consider such a project. Mace himself oversaw the construction of the city to be named Mandertown, a project that drew interest from many highborn families seeking standing with the Tyrells and struggling lowborn families looking for work. It was, for a time, a prosperous endeavour, as the port was constructed with a shipyard for a hundred, including passing ships seeking shelter or repairs and the growing navy of the Shield Isles. A garrison was commanded to protect the boom chain, a devastatingly large obstacle stretched across the Mander for centuries, and slowly but surely, Mandertown grew in the summertime. Unfortunately, the construction of said town cost more coin than previously realised, and rather than empty Highgarden’s banks or suffer the shame of asking his daughter for more of the crown's gold than what was already supplied, Mace Tyrell raised the taxes of the smallfolk instead. Few farms were even close to harvest, which, coupled with the already extant discontent of the smallfolk, promised future unrest. Smallfolk Rebellion The smallfolk uprising of the Reach began in 327AC. Some families had gone so far as to burn their crops out of protest, though for the most part, these actions were only treated with ire by the lofty members of House Tyrell. Without the siege engines required to do any damage to Highgarden, the Tyrells were safe from the peasantry behind their walls, but the Mandertown was not, and on a night while the highborn feasted the celebration of the opening of Mandertown’s noble keep Seawatch, the smallfolk rebels took the city for their own. Though armed with little more than pitchforks, rusty weaponry, and the wits of men wearied by Rhaegar’s wars, the infiltration was complete in a matter of two hours, aided by the capture of Lord Mace’s teenage grandchildren, Leona and Luthor, and the lack of guards on patrol on the night of feasting. The rebels were lead by Donal Strongaxe, a veteran of Rhaegar’s wars, and Kenna ‘the Hammer’, the widow of a blacksmith who had inherited his failing business. It was the latter of whom who read out the rebels’ demands in the Seawatch feast hall, while the former held blades to Leona and Luthor Tyrells’ throats. Lord Mace had no choice but to accept the terms, in spite of the insisting lords who swore they could have fought the rebels themselves. The rebels kept Leona and Harlen in their custody and left the keep before the Tyrells could summon more numbers. It was by being their hostages and unofficial guests that Luthor began to understand the hardships their grandfather had put the smallfolk through. He saw himself the things they had lost and pains they had suffered, and though Leona saw them too, she could not understand, demanding at all hours to be returned to Highgarden with haste. Her demands came at a price, as the soldiers of House Tyrell found the rebels and would have started a slaughter if not for the empathy and pleading of young Luthor Tyrell. The Tyrells and the rebels parted amicably, and once in the safety of Highgarden, Luthor himself pushed the rebels’ case; what the highborn of the Reach had done to the people they had sworn to defend was an abomination, and slowly but surely, the taxes were lowered, and the rest of the demands were met one by one. The next winter arrived in 328AC, by which time the unrest had settled somewhat. Again, the smallfolk suffered as they had during every winter, while the highborn supported them as much as was possible. Following Mace’s passing in 321AC, Willas Tyrell ascended as Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South, already an aged man himself with many children and grandchildren. Ser Garlan Tyrell, his brother, inherited the titles of Mandertown, creating the Tyrell branch on the mouth of the river. During the War of Fire and Faith in 332AC, Lord Willas was motivated to protect his nephews and niece in King's Landing, but their open allegiance to the Red God and the burning of the Great Sept of Baelor had embittered many in the Reach against Queen Margaery's children. The Tyrells did officially declare for Prince Aelor, but failed to raise the men in time to meet the Hightower forces at the Blackwater; whether it had been the strains of winter or Lord Willas' apathy to Aelor's cause slowed them remains to be seen. Willas passed in 350AC, by which time his son Luthor was already an able and apt leader of the Reach. Recent Members Lord Willas Tyrell The crippled eldest child of Mace Tyrell, Lord Willas was a studious, pious, and kind lord, with a gift for training hounds and hawks. He was crippled in a joust against Prince Oberyn Martell in his youth, and never fully recovered. He married Desmera Redwyne in 299AC, and by her had 3 daughters and 2 sons. Lord Luthor Tyrell Luthor Tyrell was the third child of Willas Tyrell, and in his youth was kidnapped by the smallfolk rebel movement that sought to lower his grandfather's extreme taxes. He empathised with the rebel cause and pitched their demands to Lord Mace Tyrell. During his rule, he was favoured as a friendly and sympathetic figure in the ruling house and a hero of the smallfolk. He married Anya Rowan in 331AC. Family Tree * Mace Tyrell (b. 256AC, d. 341AC), Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South, and his lady wife, Alerie Hightower (b. 260AC, d. 319AC) ** Willas Tyrell (b. 275AC, d. 350AC), Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South, and his lady wife Desmera Redwyne (b. 283AC, d. 365AC) *** Olene Tyrell (b. 300AC) and her husband, Lord Aron Oakheart, Lord of Old Oak *** Victaria Tyrell (b. 305AC) and her husband, Lord Davos Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill *** Luthor Tyrell (b. 310AC), Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South, and his wife Lady Anya Rowan (b. 316AC) **** Talia Tyrell (b. 329AC), Lady of Storm's End, and her husband, Lord Barristan Baratheon **** Gwayne Tyrell (b. 335AC, d. 368AC) Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South, and his lady wife Elisa ***** Olenna Tyrell (b. 364AC), Lady Paramount of the Reach, Lady of Highgarden ***** Loras Tyrell (b. 366AC, d. 366AC) **** Perceon Tyrell (b. 341AC), Lord Regent of the Reach **** Mern Tyrell (b. 345AC) ***** Victor Tyrell (b. 358AC) ***** Willas Tyrell (b. 360AC) **** Edmund Tyrell (b. 347AC) ***** Morra Tyrell (b. 367AC) **** Alerie Tyrell (b. 351AC) *** Leona Tyrell (b. 314AC) and her husband, Lord Simon Chester, Lord of Greenshield *** Lyonel Tyrell (b. 320AC), a knight of House Tyrell ** Garlan Tyrell (b. 277AC), Lord of Mandertown, and his wife, Lady Leonette Fossoway *** Edric Tyrell (b. 301AC, d. 360AC), Lord of Mandertown, and his wife Lady Glenna Hewett **** Their children ** Loras Tyrell (b. 282AC), a knight of the Kingsguard ** Margaery Tyrell (b. 283AC, d. 322AC), Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and her husband, King Aegon VI Targaryen *** Their children Category:House Tyrell Category:Great Houses Category:Houses of the Reach